


she's super freaky

by daikonjou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikonjou/pseuds/daikonjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all well and good to beat the hell out of each other once a week, but sometimes that doesn't quite take the edge off enough. This time, Tetsu answers "your place or mine?" with "yours is fine." Daiki has no particular reason or desire to disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's super freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Rick James song titled "Super Freak," which doesn't actually have any real relevance. Written after some poking and enabling from Andrea, Brendii, and Traci (thanks for being merciful re: my first foray into writing aokuro!)
> 
> Follow-up in the loosest sense from [this](http://andreaphobia.tumblr.com/post/46410506408/word-vomit). Crossposted from [tumblr](http://aitsura.tumblr.com/post/47317603702/shes-super-freaky-kurobasu-fight-club-au).

When Fight Club disperses for the night they trickle out in ones and twos, until there’s no one left but Daiki standing on the unevenly cracked asphalt parking lot outside the dive bar looking at Tetsu’s bruise-swollen eye and kiss-bruised lips. Tetsu’s knuckles are split open and the base of his palms are reddened from impact against unyielding chins, one of them having been Daiki’s (the sudden whiplash had staggered him, and then Tetsu had sucker-punched him and through the pain he’d felt so _alive_ ).  
  
“Your place or mine?” Daiki says, and eyes the slowly-drying wet streak from the corner of Tetsu’s mouth where water had spilled as they’d kissed like they were trying to devour each other. Tetsu had wiped the other side off, but this side is still a little shiny in the dim, flickering light, drawing Daiki’s gaze. It’s almost indecent. He swallows.  
  
“Yours is fine,” Tetsu says. He flexes his hands, grimaces at the state of his knuckles. “I’m going to have to borrow your washing machine,” he adds. The wife-beater under his sweatshirt has seen better days, and Daiki isn’t sure it’ll survive another wash, let alone a dry cycle.  
  
He shrugs anyway. “Sure.” There’s blood starting to cake on it, and Daiki’s pretty sure some of it’s his.  
  
Tetsu’s quiet as he climbs into Daiki’s plain Ford. He looks out the window and doesn’t say a word as Daiki starts the car and they drive the three miles to Daiki’s cheap apartment at half-past midnight.  
  
Daiki backs the car into his space in the alley and locks it up. Then they traipse up the stairs, bruises throbbing, open wounds oozing slowly, until they reach Daiki’s fourth floor apartment.  
  
“Excuse me.” Tetsu shrugs off both sweatshirt and wife-beater almost as soon as he’s through the door.  
  
“You can use the shower too,” Daiki calls after him.  
  
“Thank you,” Tetsu says, and vanishes into the bathroom.  
  
Daiki toes off his shoes by the door and flops down onto the couch to count his own injuries: mild case of whiplash, which has pretty much passed; split lip—half from his fights, half from kissing Tetsu; various bruises he can feel forming over his ribs; whatever that wiggly tooth counts as, plus the bloody mess of his mouth in general. He can hear the shower running and licks his lips, wincing as his tongue hits the split. It’s only a brief sting, less bloody and more just tender, raw. He ponders getting up for a glass of water, but the couch is really fucking comfortable.  
  
His eyes are just about sliding shut when the shower shuts off and Tetsu comes out wearing a towel. “I put my clothes in with your wash load,” Tetsu says, pausing by the light switch to flip it on.  
  
“‘Kay,” Daiki mumbles. He doesn’t make any move to peel himself off the couch. It’s a small mercy that the fake leather upholstery is dark. Bloodstains and dirt don’t show well against it.  
  
Tetsu hums and pads around the couch, stopping in front of Daiki. He drops to his knees and starts working on Daiki’s belt.  
  
“Tetsu?” Daiki asks.  
  
“Mm,” Tetsu says. Undoes the buckle, just as the temperamental washing machine decides to finally start in the bathroom. The single light fixture on the ceiling flickers.  
  
“Oh,” Daiki says. Then, “Fuck, guess I’m gonna have to dump this shirt in the sink and scrub if I want to get the blood off.”  
  
Tetsu’s fingers undo his fly one button at a time. “I guess so,” Tetsu says. “But I know you have other shirts you’re willing to ruin.”  
  
“Yeah,” Daiki says. He’s a little more awake now, feeling Tetsu’s intent gaze on him.  
  
Tetsu slides his fingers to the waistband of Daiki’s pants and tugs them down, slips his fingers into the cuffs of Daiki’s socks and pulls them off too. He tosses them to the side, unconcerned where they land.  
  
“Tetsu—” Daiki tries, but Tetsu pulls him out of his boxer briefs and his eyes are aflame with the same heat that pounded through Daiki’s veins when they scuffled on the concrete floor, bare-chested, barefoot.  
  
“Daiki,” Tetsu says, in the same way he says wash it down, Champ, and pushes Daiki’s knees further apart. He scrapes his teeth along Daiki’s inner thigh and bites down, just hard enough to leave the imprint of teeth.  
  
” _Tetsu_ ,” Daiki groans, and lets Tetsu shove one of his knees upwards so he can get at the underside of his thigh, nibbling and sucking at the taut muscle until bruises form there too. “Stop teasing—”  
  
Tetsu bites down harder, at that. “I’m not,” he says, licking at the bite mark. “ _This_ would be teasing,” he adds, shifting to run the pad of his thumb up the underside of Daiki’s cock.  
  
It’s a little more than the time Tetsu found a feather to torment him with, but Daiki cants his hips up seeking more pressure and grits his teeth a little in frustration when Tetsu pulls his hand away altogether. “Damn it, Tetsu—”  
  
“All right, you get the point,” Tetsu says, a small wicked smile hovering on his lips. His eye is purpling, clashing with the pale blue of his irises and the soft pink of his mouth closing over just the head of Daiki’s straining arousal.  
  
Daiki makes a sound somewhere between a grunt and a squeak, except Tetsu doesn’t give him time to think very hard about that, pulling his mouth away with a lewd pop and running his tongue down Daiki’s shaft at deliberate speed. “Aaaungh,” Daiki says. “ _Fuck. Tetsu_.”  
  
Tetsu hums, wraps his lips around him. Hollows his cheeks. Sucks like a fucking _vacuum_ , Christ.  
  
Daiki’s eyes roll back in his head, and only the pressure of Tetsu’s hands on his hips keep him from bucking up into the slick heat of Tetsu’s mouth, chasing the sensation of Tetsu’s tongue against him, of his throat opening up for him. Tetsu is kind of freaky, and Daiki wants to keep him.  
  
Tetsu’s teeth scrape along Daiki’s cock not particularly gently as he pulls off of him, and the pain jars him out of the haze of _want_ clouding Daiki’s brain.  
  
“Ow, fuck!” It’s not enough to kill his boner, though (definitely not enough), and Tetsu seems to know that from the way he sucks him back in. Daiki hisses out a breath.  
  
“Sorry,” Tetsu says, but doesn’t sound particularly sorry. The word sounds more like _fhorry_ with Tetsu’s mouth full.  
  
Daiki groans again. “Fuck. Get up here, Tetsu.”  
  
Tetsu hums in agreement, pulling his mouth away. He watches his teeth this time; the towel falls off his hips as he gets to his feet. His lips purse a little as he settles onto Daiki’s lap, part as their cocks rub together. The couch’s fake leather creaks under Tetsu’s knees.  
  
“Fuck,” Daiki says, and grabs a double handful of Tetsu’s ass. He grinds their hips together harder, squeezing a soft moan from Tetsu’s mouth. White fluid beads at the slit of Tetsu’s cock. He leans in to bite at Tetsu’s bottom lip, tug at the half-smile on Tetsu’s face.  
  
Tetsu kisses him back, nips the closing split in Daiki’s lip hard enough to sting, licks at it as if in apology. “More,” he demands, breath hot against Daiki’s mouth. “Harder.” He rolls his hips against Daiki’s, insistent. His hands fist in Daiki’s hair as he pulls him in for another kiss, and another, swallowing Daiki’s breath and his voice.  
  
“Mmnph!” Daiki says, articulately. He gives Tetsu’s ass a good squeeze; Tetsu rubs himself against him more urgently and pulls his face away to pant open-mouthed against Daiki’s skin. “Ah, fuck, Tetsu, you’re—”  
  
“Don’t hold back,” Tetsu says, disentangling his right hand from Daiki’s hair. He wraps his fingers around Daiki’s aching hard-on, smearing precum around with his thumb.  
  
Never one to be outdone, Daiki pulls a hand away from fondling Tetsu’s (admittedly really nice) ass and gives Tetsu a rough stroke. Tetsu lets out a strangled cry, latches his teeth onto Daiki’s throat. The couch creaks as Tetsu shifts.  
  
They rut into each other’s hands, breathless. When Tetsu finally pulls away from Daiki’s neck, he goes for the juncture between Daiki’s neck and shoulder not quite covered by his shirt, and bites hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Daiki _comes_ with a yelp that trails into a moan, startled. Tetsu’s good at catching him by surprise. Then he runs the other hand away from Tetsu’s ass and down the underside of a pale thigh, and watches Tetsu’s back curve as he finally, finally lets go.  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to shower again,” Tetsu murmurs, sounding drowsy.  
  
“Hey, don’t go to sleep, you’re gonna wake up stuck to me!”  
  
“You don’t have work in the morning, do you Daiki?”  
  
“Nah,” Daiki says, and uses the hand that isn’t sticky to ruffle Tetsu’s hair. “I got an afternoon shift. Stuck on parking enforcement duty again, so nobody’s gonna call me in early or anything.”  
  
“Mm. Then I think it’s okay if I’m stuck to you, Champ,” Tetsu says. He closes his eyes and fists a cum-sticky hand in Daiki’s already-ruined shirt.  
  
Yeah, Tetsu’s kind of freaky, and Daiki really wants to keep him. Maybe he’ll say something next time, he thinks, and carefully gets up to shift them both to the bed.


End file.
